He's Baaack!
by SamAP
Summary: A one shot to bridge my series over. A certain Autobot is brought back from being offlined! Was this a good decision? Was it worth the risk of spark breaks? Takes place before RoTF.


_Here's another one shot! I made it because __**Kbanes2 **__asked me to, and also because __**shadowwolfkitty **__threatened me with a rabid badger._

_**Alter Ego#3:**__Wuss._

_**Me:**__Am not! I just like having my face beautiful and not man handled by a badger._

_**Alter Ego#2:**__Stop arguing so I can freaking read the story already!_

_**Me:**__Okay, okay. __**I don't own anything except my OC and my imagination!**_

* * *

><p>"Can you at least tell me why?" Nova pestered the medical officer, sitting idle at one of the berths. The med bay was as cold as ever, sending chills down her chassis. It really didn't help her situation.<p>

"I told you, the humans wanted to keep custody over him. Because of the treaty Optimus agreed to, there is nothing we can do," Ratchet explained, sighing heavily. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? Perhaps if he turned the temperature down more, she'd be irritated enough to leave.

"But, Ratchet! If we had just a little more time with him, I know you can fix him… I know it," Nova whined, longing for her best friend to come back.

"Nova, I have tried, okay? I've done everything in my power to fix Jazz. It's too late anyway. The humans will not let him go."

"Even if he _was_ back in our custody, the humans wouldn't notice!" she argued. "They have all these Decepticon drones in their possession. One Autobot won't matter to them."

"Can you please bother someone else with this? It's obvious that you won't listen to a word I've said so what is the use of talking to me?" Ratchet grumbled, dropping the tools in his hand in exasperation.

"Because you're a good devil's advocate. Also, I would need _your_ help to get Jazz back. Please? I need him, Ratch," she pleaded, walking up to the medic and shaking him a little. She even made a few, pathetic whirring noises in order to sound more desperate.

Having been fed up with her complaining for over an hour now, Ratchet rubbed his face plates, muttering curses to himself.

"You know what? If you can get Jazz back, however you may do that, I'll work day and night to fix him. But I swear, Nova, if his spark really _is_ extinguished, I will not take another word from you, got it?" he said, betting on the fact that Nova will never even get near Jazz's body, or take it for that matter.

"You're serious? No joke?" she checked, peering down at the mech in front of her.

"When have I been known to joke, Nova?" he sighed, back still turned to her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nova cheered, giving a quick hug to disorient the mech and running off, finding someone else to annoy for help.

Ratchet felt relieved once she exited his medical bay. Now all was peaceful again. Except for the fact that in Nova's rush, she managed to topple over some very large equipment. Equipment that he had to repair and clean up. There goes his relaxation period.

Nova walked swiftly down the halls, peeking around corners without completely stopping, knowing that time was of the essence. Once she found her target in the labyrinth of halls, she pounced, verbally attacking like a predator to prey… but less savage.

"Optimus, I've been looking for you everywhere," she started, going up to the leader who was just walking through the abandoned room. "I really need your help."

* * *

><p>"Hello, sir. We have authorization to enter this building," a tall man said calmly, showing his badge to the security kiosk at the gate. The guard simply nodded and pulled up the barrier that stopped the sleek, black car from rolling in. Unbeknownst to the humans around them, that black car didn't belong to the man driving it. It was merely a disguise.<p>

"Optimus, he's here, I can feel it," Nova whispered to the holoform steering the borrowed vehicle. Optimus' regrettably loud paintjob would have caused too much attention if he drove that here. Instead, they borrowed Sergeant Epp's car in order to blend with society.

"Are you sure you are able to go through with this mission? I feel unsafe with putting you alone in a crowd of humans," he stated, expressing his trepidation.

"Really? And that's why you sent me off to Earth a couple months ago? Wait… never mind, don't answer that," Nova said, pushing the thought off a cliff.

"Will you be able to remove Jazz from the vicinity on your own?" he asked before stopping at a low traffic area.

"Yes, I will. Just get into position and I'll be out before you know it," she promised, squeezing his hand gently before getting out of the door. Nova was dressed in her work clothing, a women's suit with unbearable stilettos. At least now she seemed to belong with the group of people residing inside the testing facility.

Despite her chameleon effect, Nova still dodged cameras and other people, hoping to be left alone without further complication. But of course, life is an ironic glitch. She spotted the door that read "NBE Containment" and reached for the handle. The second she came into contact with the metal, it turned for her and opened, revealing a man in a white lab coat. He eyed her suspiciously before asking about her business.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but do you have clearance to be here?" he inquired. He'd never seen this woman before and couldn't be too careful. Especially in his line of work, with the aliens and all.

Nova, being the quick thinker she is, rapidly spat out a lie. "Of course I do, boy. I run the operation here, son. So you better step aside before I have half a mind to fire you," she said brusquely, not showing a sign of fear.

"Sorry, ma'am, but that's not gonna cut it. Identification please," he asked, willing to keep what was behind that door safe. He stuck out a hand, waiting for this woman to deliver her false promises.

Nova was stuck. Her feet weren't quick enough to think on. As if a gift from Primus, a memory struck her. She had an advantage over this man that literally no one else had. Nova placed her hand behind her back to mock reaching for something. Completely from memory, she materialized an I.D. in the pocket of her pencil skirt. Pulling it out, she shoved it in the poor man's face.

"You want proof that your life is in my hands? Fine, here it is." Now she was just having too much fun with this.

The man took one good look at the badge before shutting his smarmy mouth and quivering on the inside with fear and respect. He was sweating bullets by the very idiotic mistake he made.

"I-I-I am so sorry, Mrs. Simmons. P-please, step right in," he offered, gesturing to the door. "D-do you need anything, ma'am? I am at your disposal."

"No, thank you. I am able to maneuver through this building without a crutch," Nova snapped, just to see him squirm.

"That's not at all what I was suggesting, miss," he tried recovering. His big mouth just had to get in the way, now of all times, too.

"Leave me."

"Yes, ma'am." And off he scurried.

Nova snorted to herself, tucking away a modified version of her old pal, Simmons', badge.

"Do whatever I want and get away with it, indeed," she chuckled to herself. Inside the room was a large area, sparks flying from every direction. Some people were wearing hazmat suits, others were wearing just suits. One thing was for sure, everyone here seemed busy. Surely no one would notice a random techno illegally searching their database for information, now would they?

Craning her neck for a computer, or any technological device for that matter, Nova found one just off to the side, away from the business. Drifting as casually as possible, she attached her wrist cord to the console of the module.

"Come on, baby, tell me what I need to know," Nova cooed silently to the machine, patting it for some blind faith. She finally stumbled upon the proper files, ripping open folder after folder until her friend's location was visible. "Bingo," she cheered in a breath, unplugging herself and heading into the supposed direction. Then she noticed something…

… Where the frag was she going?

"Seriously? In all those files, not a single map? Way to go, Nova," she grumbled to herself, wandering in any direction found on a compass rose. "Um, excuse me?" Nova asked a random worker, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Do you know where NBE Unit 151-A is? I sort of got lost," she admitted sheepishly.

"Um, sure. Do you have identification? Safety first, you know?"

"Yeah, totally," she responded, flashing the badge. Oh the power that came with this piece of plastic.

"All right, it's just those large, double doors over there."

"Oh, of course, silly me," Nova giggled, placing on a fake smile just to be polite. She felt like an idiot when the doors neared her. For Primus' sake, the words above the door plainly said "NBE Containment Units 150-160."

Calmly, Nova pushed open the door, heading to the station labeled 151-A. The very sight of what was in front of her made the poor femme cringe. She clenched her jaw and wrapped a hand around her mouth just to refrain the pathetic sob slipping out. What Nova saw was disgusting, perverse, and downright wrong. The humans probably had no idea how messed up this situation looked.

There, in front of her, were the two halves of her oldest comrade, brutally mutilated from the humans' curiosity. He was stripped to his second layer protoform, though with the pace this people were going, they'd reach and destroy the first layer in no time.

Nova stumbled her way to the wall, the feeling of her tanks churning, ready to purge. Her senses were being disabled. The room was spinning as she prayed to Primus that Jazz's spark was still intact. Nova took in a deep breath, stabilizing herself before walking over to her best friend. While everyone's heads were turned, she looked for where his chassis might be. It was all so barbarically defaced that it was hard to tell which parts were what.

Eventually, she found his spark. She found its place of refuge. She found it alive albeit barely. It was fading.

"Jazz, you're still here," she hummed, a tear kicking its way out of her ducts. Nova had no time for her emotions' shenanigans. Strongly, she strode to the fire alarm, connecting to it in order to find the security database. From there, she hacked into the alarms, preparing to trip the one reserved for carbon monoxide leaks. Nova set it on a timer, walking away from the fire alarm and finding a place to hide. She slipped under the platform that held Jazz, waiting for the loud sirens to alert the people with their song.

And just like clockwork, the yellow, emergency lights began to flash and the horns started blaring warnings. The humans scurried with shuffling feet, all putting on a brave face to show others that this didn't bother them. On the inside, Nova knew each and every one of those people were terrified. They wanted to dash out, pushing others away for the sake of their lives.

Once the doors were closed and locked, signaling that no one was left, Nova shimmied out of her fortress. She shifted to full height, disrupting every security camera signal around her for safety. Working diligently, Nova carefully bent Jazz's joints until he was compressed into two cubes.

Behind her, there was a garage door leading to the outside. She crawled under it speedily, lest a human would come back and spot her. The unbearable sun greeted her, along with the glare of its rays. The only thing remotely comfortable was the lone Peterbilt waiting for her.

Optimus had a trailer behind him, Epps' sleek, black GTR resting inside. Without any words, he opened up the trailer and Nova placed Jazz's remains carefully inside. She shifted down with each step she took until Nova reached the passenger side and hopped in, out of breath and sweating rivers.

Optimus quickly drove on, maintaining the speed limit as a good Prime should. He scanned Nova, noting the way her spark beat faster than usual and how radiant she seemed to be.

"I'm fine, Optimus," she assured, patting the dash when she felt the scan.

"I am only taking precautions. You are acting differently. I suspect it is because you were not caught?" he asked, watching as her beautiful smile only widened.

"That, too. I'm just glad that Jazz is back. I saw it, Optimus, with my own two optics. He's still alive, he's fighting for life," Nova relayed, rubbing the upholstery lovingly.

"Then it is a battle soon to be won. I have faith in our friend. He is strong."

Back at base, the 'Bots surrounded Optimus at a respectable distance. They watched as Nova stepped outside and grew to her twenty-eight foot height. She went up to Ratchet, looking him somberly in the optic.

"How—How was the mission?" he asked carefully, waiting for any response. Without warning, he was attacked by a ferocious hug and an innocent giggling only a femme could supply.

"It was a success," she whispered.

"Congratulations, femme," Ironhide boomed, clapping her on the shoulder as she crouched, still hugging Ratchet.

"Finally, we get to meet the famous Jazz," Epps commented, watching Nova fold down and glare at him with a small smile.

"Now she can finally stop bugging me about him," Lennox added, giving her a quick side-hug and ruffling her hair.

"Hey, watch the hair," she commented, regaining balance and fixing what was left of her dignity. "Um, where's Bee?" Nova asked, turning her head in every direction possible, searching for her kin.

"He is visiting the Witwicky boy. Said he would spend the week there before leaving to college," Ironhide informed, taking the bits and pieces of Jazz to the medical bay. Even he had to reel back at the sight of the superficial wounds. If this was on the surface, what more damage was inside?

"Oh, right," Nova sighed, missing him already. This was what it felt like when isolated in war, she always needed her brother with her. "Least he could've done was say goodbye," she huffed, folding her arms and pouting like the sparkling she was inside.

"He did, like, a lot of times," William defended. "He kept calling your cell phone that you so graciously forgot and your office phone. He even asked us to tell you he was leaving," he said, looking quite annoyed. Bumblebee trying to reach his sister was a force not to be reckoned with.

"Oh, really? Well, that's a different story. I'll call Sam once he gets there," she relayed, changing her tone. In light of past events, Nova was just too tired to handle even a phone call for today. She even hitchhiked with Ironhide until he reached the med bay. From then on, it was by foot to the soldier barracks. Nova spent most of her days as a human anyway, considering her job, so what was the point of getting sleeping quarters fit for her true height?

She shoved open the door, taking her hair out of the tight bun it's been in all day and throwing the clip to who knows where. Nova would find it anyway, she always does. With little thought, she took her work clothes off, leaving them on the ground for her to pick up later. The second her feet stepped out of the heels she'd been confined in and onto the plush carpet, Nova sighed a breath of relief. Nothing like a day of callouses to put your mind in perspective. Folded neatly inside a drawer was a large shirt, designed for males. No one knew where it had come from and Nova just told them that it was left there when she moved in.

No one but Nova knew that it was Riku's. She just couldn't let go.

Regardless of her sentimentality, she slipped the shirt on and dove into the sea of sheets on her bed. Not every soldier had the luxury of a white, down comforter but Nova had the money so she snuck it in. It was totally worth it. The feeling of drowning in a caressing pool of sweet, liquid mint always relaxed her.

As she was on the brink of discovering a blissful dream, the door swung open and the lights flickered on. Only one person she knew had the authority and the right to open her door like that.

"Ugh, Optimus, I was trying to sleep," she whined, grabbing the pillow next to her and aiming for his head. Nova didn't need to have her optics opened to know that she missed horribly. The pillow only hit the wall next to the Prime. After her attempt of ridding the one who disrupted her dreams, she grabbed the pillow under her head and began suffocating herself with it, intent on only drowning out the light, not necessarily her life force.

"Is that any way to treat your Prime?" he asked with a chuckle, picking up the pillow and her strewn clothes. "I can see that you were not expecting company."

"I was expecting sleep and I'm going to get it whether you're here or not," she mumbled from under the pillow.

"Do not be so irritable. I have only just arrived," Optimus stated, grabbing her arm from under the blanket and showering it with gradual kisses, leading up to her shoulder.

Nova tried an annoyed grumble to tell him that she was in no mood to fully wake up and indulge in his kinkiness but all that came out was a misinterpreted moan. _Fragging vocals, why have you betrayed me?_

Optimus led his butterfly kisses all the way to her neck, tickling her sweetly with his lips. He laughed internally at how she cringed away, obviously a very sensitive person. It was always easy to tickle Nova, you just had to know the right spots. As of late, he was the only one who knew.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You want me awake, now I'm awake. My wish is your command. I am but a humble servant. You say 'jump' I say 'how high.' Yadda, yadda, yadda," Nova giggled, bringing him in with a hug. She allowed Optimus to sit on the edge of the bed, slowly dozing as he rubbed her leg from outside the covers. "Did you need something?" she hummed, closing her lids.

"Yes, actually. I just wanted to talk to you… concerning Jazz." Even as he spoke it out loud, he knew that she didn't want to hear it but only listened out of respect. "As much as I support your enthusiasm for his repairs, I do not wish for you to become disappointed if… it does not proceed according to plan."

"Yes, Optimus. _If._ We don't know what will happen and I understand where you're coming from. But I'm just trying to have a little faith, here. I—I want him to come back as much as—even maybe more than—the others… and I know that it's a shot in the dark at what will happen. I'm prepared," she lied.

"Of course, I only wanted to make sure that your hopes were not placed so high. You have been in this war long enough to know what happens to those who believe solely on miracles," Optimus warned, knowing Nova's tendency to overshoot her expectations.

Sadly, Nova was but a naïve fool and could not be stopped no matter what anyone said. She knew that Jazz would be fixed and there would be no other way. Although, what Optimus was saying was true. She had a little too much blind faith in everything that happens, thus the sparkache she earns from watching friends die. Would she ever learn?

No.

"Yes, Optimus. I know. I appreciate your concern," she said, looking up at him with kind optics.

"I am glad you understand," he confided, standing up and preparing to leave.

"Wait," Nova called, pulling his hand down. "Stay with me? Please?"

With a smile that could compare to no one's, he kissed her on the head and whispered, "Forever."

* * *

><p>The day was started off early, Nova with Ratchet in the medical bay. It was safe to say that despite how much both were desensitized to the carnage of war, they were a little queasy when dealing with this. Nevertheless, the roles were given and Nova stood behind Ratchet, carrying out the orders directed. It was an art form how these two worked, so in synch and together.<p>

They occupied that bay for at least ten hours, their only break being when Nova couldn't handle the intensity of the situation. After her quick breather, walking around and updating those who cared, she came back and set her mind into the professional she was.

Not a single person dared to enter that warzone, knowing the wrath Nova would dish out if so much as a single distracting sound interrupted her work. Out of respect of Jazz and the ones working on him, everyone steered clear, sending prayers for the fallen soldier.

Still, even though there was an unbearable amount of tension clouding the room, Nova was happy and it was beginning to show on her face.

"What does that smile mean?" Ratchet spoke lightly, his quiet voice booming in the silence. This was the first word spoken since Nova's mini panic attack. He gazed at her gentle smile, how it lifted the weight from his chest. Somehow, Ratchet felt that things were going to be all right.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, this time unable to wipe the goofy grin off her face. "I guess I'm just excited for when Jazz comes back."

This time, Ratchet had to frown. She had no clue that this was a slim chance, one in a million. What happens if he messes up? If he can't save Jazz? He couldn't bear to see this sweet femme sparkbroken.

"Now, Nova, I—"

"I know, I know, don't get your hopes up. This was a blind mission anyway. I've heard it before, Ratch. I know the consequences, and I accept them. I'm willing to face a broken spark head on if it means more hope towards Jazz," Nova explained, riveting the last bolts that connected the two pieces together. By now, the sun was gone and the soldiers were all probably asleep.

This was the hard part.

"That's it," Ratchet whispered. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she responded. "Tell me again how this device is supposed to work?" Nova walked over to the small, glowing machine that was hooked up to Jazz's spark.

"Well, all you're supposed to do is charge this machine and it will act as a defibrillator, which I recommend you let Optimus do because he has more stamina and it will not put a dent in his health," Ratchet reminded, hoping she wouldn't volunteer again.

"And I told you that I'm of similar structure to Optimus regardless of my femme biology and that I would gladly sacrifice a couple days in here if it meant Jazz would spend the rest of his days out there with the others," Nova countered back, walking over and plugging into the machine. "And so you're sure this won't, oh I don't know, blow up his spark?"

"Positive. Primus, femme, you need to have a little more faith in me," Ratchet chuckled, patting her shoulder. "Trick is to not let up, even if it looks like you're hurting him. He won't feel a thing, promise."

"Got it."

With a deep breath drawn, a small prayer sent, she exerted as much energy as she could spare, pulsing the flow at specific intervals. Every pulse jolted Jazz in an excruciating looking way. But she couldn't stop, if she paused now, it would send his spark into a spiral downwards. So Nova kept pulsing, feeling ever so lightly faint.

Maybe Ratchet was right, Optimus would have been a better fit for this job. Her bio-structure wasn't made for this type of exertion. Nova wasn't born that way.

Ratchet saw how she was slipping into stasis, instantly regretting his decision of letting her do this.

"Nova, stay with me, we're almost done. Just keep going," he demanded with a firm voice. Ratchet earned a sluggish nod from the femme, she was running on low. It was too low, her energon supply was depleting to the point where her techno-organic fail-safes were kicking in.

Unbeknownst to Nova, Ratchet spied her shrinking, not folding down… but melting. Her metallic skin started sweating as it started forming into the fleshy tones of a human. She began crying against her will, the body's way of cycling the stress.

He wanted to tell her to stop. He wanted to save her the torment, but she was so close. Jazz's spark was starting to beat on its own. Their comrade was almost there.

Almost there.

Nova roared with her last push of strength. Her servos ejected out of the device if only because they were no longer compatible. She saw how they were human hands now, unable to communicate to her fellow machines. The light blinded her blurred vision and her head was spinning beyond control. With one last look, she turned to Jazz who was still motionless and unresponsive.

"I'm sorry," she cried before succumbing to the sweet lull of darkness.

Ratchet caught her with his finger, scooping the sweating human into his palm. He nimbly set her onto a human sized bed and shifted down, popping a holoform out. The small medic ran to Nova, ripping off her constricting clothing in order to give her some air. He hooked up an oxygen tank and attached a heart monitor to her. When he saw Nova becoming more and more stable, he quickly sponged her down to regulate her temperature. Hopefully she wouldn't catch a fever.

After making sure she wouldn't have violent convulsions from the speed of the changes in her body, he tended to the warrior on the berth above him. Ratchet stood in his mechanical medium, checking for any signs of life in Jazz.

None.

"I'm sorry, old friend," he sighed. Why was his spark wrenching in brutal somersaults? It wasn't supposed to be doing that, he had already made peace with the passing of his friend. Unless… "Nova," he sighed with a somber smile. Her spirit was contagious.

The rest of the time was filled with Ratchet fixing the superficial dents on Jazz. If he wasn't going to be with them, then they would give him a proper funeral. Jazz would have to look his best, he deserved it.

"Ratch? Is he better?" a small voice croaked from behind the medic. Nova was stirring under the thin sheet he placed on top of her. With a sigh, he turned and squatted near her. She faced him, craning her neck to see the soft, worn optics telling her all she needed to know.

"I'm… I'm sorry, youngling," he breathed, shutting his optics to prevent the view of that torn face in front of him.

"He—He's really…? Oh," Nova started, turning her head down. She wasn't aware that her skin was burning until a salty tear dropped onto her bare stomach, sizzling from the dangerous heat. Nova didn't care why her clothes were strewn on the ground beside her or why she was on a hospital bed with an oxygen mask hanging on her neck. Her friend is officially gone. "It's all my fault, isn't it?" she whimpered, burying her face in the sheets.

"Now, you can't blame yourself," Ratchet consoled, using his relatively cold finger to stroke her burning back. He'd need to give her a checkup later. She seemed to have contracted an illness. "You did everything you physically could."

"But that wasn't good enough, was it?" she snapped at herself, muffled from sobbing into the sheets. "I should have let Optimus handle this… I'm so stupid."

"Stop. We all make mistakes, Nova. I know what this feeling is, the feeling that you couldn't save someone. I feel that every time someone dies in my med bay, but there is no remedy except accepting it and walking away. It's hard, I know, but that's the only thing you can do." He spoke truthfully. There were still so many pains in his spark from all those that he could've saved if he was only a second quicker, if he'd been smarter, if he knew what to do.

"But Ratchet," she cried, pulling her face out of its prison and looking up at her mentor, "it—it hurts… so much," she whispered, unable to use the full strength of her voice. "I could have saved him… but I didn't."

"Only time, child, only time can heal your wounds," Ratchet said autonomously. That saying was true for some things, for some people, but not for those two medical officers. They didn't have time to heal.

"Ratchet, I know that this is an important project, but I fear for your—," Optimus started, primarily intent on making these two rest for the day. He paused when he saw that Jazz was still unresponsive and that Nova was hooked up to life-saving monitors.

"It's fine, Prime. We were… done anyway," Ratchet affirmed with enough melancholy to drown in. He stepped closer to the Prime and whispered so only the mechs could hear. "Keep Nova under surveillance, I fear that she may have contracted a virus while fixing Jazz. It's generally nothing to worry about but considering her mental state, it would be safe to monitor her."

"Of course, friend," Prime nodded, folding down and forming a holoform, a routine he had almost gotten used to. The man glided over towards the quivering femme, picking her up and walking to the passenger's side of the cabin. His human senses instinctively wanted to cringe from the heat she was giving off but instead, because of the love he had for this being, the overwhelming amount of sympathy, he clung tighter.

On the drive to Nova's room, Optimus respected her silence, not interrupting her period of mourning. Once they reached her room, Optimus went to help her down when she grabbed the door before it could open.

"No, please. I want to stay here… with you," she begged with barely a voice. Optimus' holoform stepped out and opened the door all the way.

"Would you prefer the sleeper cabin? There is a bed in there," he offered, holding his hand out for her to grab. She merely shook her head and dragged her limp body out of the seat. Despite the hand she used to stabilize her, Nova's legs betrayed her and made the femme fall all the way down, only to be caught by the ever vigilant Prime.

"Are you feeling functional?" he asked, feeling the heat emanating from her flesh.

"Just tired," she murmured, already dozing off in his arms. With that, Optimus placed her in the cabin, dressing her in night wear that he took from her room.

Slowly, so as not to disturb the slumbering femme, he drove to his sleeping quarter, feeling absolutely horrible that Jazz was unable to rejoin them and that Nova had to suffer the brunt of his disappearance. She didn't deserve this torment, Nova wasn't bred for battle. And yet here they all were, amidst a war, quite possibly their world's last hope.

* * *

><p>Come morning time, Nova felt a bit better, finding she was able to take her own temperature by calling up the systems in her mind. Ratchet must have slipped her some energon while she was sleeping.<p>

Nova stirred slightly, feeling her cold, down comforter wrapped around her body. Optimus probably placed her in her own bed during the night. Might as well enjoy the rest of her sleep with her favorite blanket. Sadly, someone didn't seem to think so. She fully woke up when a gentle hand was shaking her awake.

"Hey, I heard you weren't feeling too well. I decided to travel a pretty far distance to see you and help you get better," a man whispered, brushing the hair away from Nova's face. She expected Bumblebee to be back from his trip to Sam's early but something was off. Nova cracked open her optics and saw this stranger's piercingly blue eyes, barely hidden behind the visor he wore.

She knew that smile, that visor, and that voice anywhere.

"Jazz?"

* * *

><p><em>And the Nova-Jazz team is back together again! Whoop whoop.<em>

_**~Don't be a stranger ;D**_


End file.
